If Only You Knew
by RayvinWing
Summary: Ever wondered what thoughts ran through Santana's head in regards to her best friends, Brittany and Quinn... or what she REALLY thinks about Rachel? [One-Shot]


**A/N: Thought I'd try my hand at a one-shot and see what happens. **

**Be honest with me about what you think. **

**I really enjoy reading the reviews of those who read my stories. **

**Hopefully, this makes you laugh a little bit. I kinda enjoy writing from Santana's POV. **

**Maybe I'll try writing from Rachel's POV next time.**

**Hmmm...**

**Anyway, I don't own Glee or any of the characters, though I'd definitely like to. That honour goes to Ryan Murphy and the Fox Network.**

**And now... TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>God... another day of life in the hell hole that is McKinley High.<p>

If people only knew what REALLY went on in my head during the day, I'm pretty sure someone would make an attempt on my life... or at least cut the brakes on my car.

Auntie Tana doesn't have time for that and neither does my Papi, who would most likely ground me until my ovaries atrophy from old age. Talk about a waste of potential. I'm way too bad ass and sexy to NOT have offspring to continue the wonderful legacy that is Santana Fucking Lopez.

Oh! Speaking of a waste of potential... here comes Quinn.

Quinn Fabray.

That bitch.

Walking down the hallway wearing a white sundress with a yellow cardigan and butterscotch cowboy boots, her head held high and regal. I watch as students scramble to get out of her way even though she's no longer a Cheerio.

What can you say about the All-American girl? Tall, blonde, beautiful, and absolutely wholesome-looking... Like a walking billboard of the WASP lifestyle. Cardigans and pastel sundresses.

Fuck.

Sometimes just looking in her general direction while she's waltzing around in bright ass colors is enough to make my eyes bleed. I mean, I'd say that I don't understand how someone who looks like a character from Mister Roger's neighborhood became the Queen Bee of the school but... I totes do.

She may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but that bitch has a serious mean streak. It makes me proud... and if I'm being completely honest (and I can because no one can hear my thoughts), a little wet sometimes.

I mean, the girl has been known to strike fear into the hearts of McKinley students with just a glare or with a raise of one her perfectly maintained eyebrows. She can be ruthless to the ones who try to keep her from getting what she wants. And don't EVER get on her bad side... the havoc she can reek on a person's social life can be absolutely brutal.

The girl rules the school with an iron fist and I'm proud to say that I'm her right-hand woman. I enforce the hierarchy of the popularity ladder for her and let me tell you... the rewards for good deeds, wanky.

Like the time I overheard some baby Cheerios talking shit about my girl... I won't recount what I did but, afterwards, when Q pressed me up against the lockers later that afternoon and shoved her hand into my spanks while biting and sucking my neck?

Yeah, totes worth the suicides Sue made me run for giving Mandy Peters a black eye. I mean, Q had my eyes rolling into the back of my head with how hard and deep her fingers went into my pussy. My knees almost buckled from the force of that orgasm...

If you tell ANYONE I told you ANY of what I'm about to say, I will pull the razors I have all up in my hair and cut you... Lima Heights style.

Don't play, I will bring the pain.

But seriously?

Fuck, that girl knows how to work a clit with her fingers... always so aggressive about taking what she wants. I can't believe I was so wet for her. The sounds that she ripped from my throat would have been embarrassing had anyone else heard them.

I sigh and shake my head to clear away the memory.

But!

Since she'll never admit to be a lady loving, ticket-holding, Sapphic sister on her way to the Lilith Fair... situations like that afternoon are fleeting at best and her repression can be incredibly aggravating.

Like I said... 'wasted potential.'

As Quinn walks past me in the hall, she glances my way and smirks slightly so only I can see it. Her eyebrow raises slightly as she gives me the once over before turning back towards the rest of the hall and disappearing around the corner.

Right as she leaves my sight, Brittany comes bouncing up to me from farther down the hall.

* * *

><p>My best friend, Brittany S. Pierce.<p>

She's probably the most incredible person I've ever met and I love both her and Quinn very much. Though, where Q and I act like adversaries at war most of the time, Britt and I are in-sync with each other like twins.

From the moment we met back in 8th grade, I knew we were going to be friends forever.

Our bond is hard to explain to a lot of people so I don't even bother to try. We've shared all of our firsts together; kissing, groping, sex, swimming, cheer camp... I mean, I'm sure we know more about each other than even our families do.

I hate how people assume she's stupid just because she thinks differently than the rest of the world. As irritating as people can be, it's refreshing to be around someone who sees things in such a positive light.

There's nothing I wouldn't do for Brittany and I will seriously hurt, maim, or kill anyone who EVER makes her sad... and hide the body so it'll NEVER be found.

She's also the best dancer I've ever seen!

When she moves her body to music, it's like she's poetry in motion (corny but true). And FUCK is she sexy whenever she gets lost to the rhythm of drums and bass...

There was this party thrown by one of the football players last year and Britt and I were tearing up the dance floor like we always do.

Toyfriend by David Guetta starts playing and all of the sudden, I have a tall, leggy blonde grinding her ass against my pelvis while wrapping her arms around the back of my neck and singing about playing with her in my ear.

Needless to say, once the song was over, I dragged our asses upstairs, into the first available bedroom, pushed her onto the bed, and proceeded to fuck her into the mattress.

God... the noises she made as my fingers curled upwards inside her...

Her nails digging into my shoulders and upper back while she whimpered my name and begged for more. I was knuckle deep in her sopping wetness and all I could think about was trying to get deeper. I watched my fingers repeatedly sink inside her slit and couldn't stop the moans that slipped from my own lips as her back arched in orgasm.

The way her muscles locked me in like a vise...

Afterwards, I had to hold back my own whimpers while Britt licked and sucked her own juices off my fingers, never breaking eye contact with me the whole way through.

And don't EVEN get me started on how well that girl can wield a strap-on!

My pussy clenches just thinking about it.

So... yes.

My best friends are absolutely awesome.

Britt wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me while saying hi and telling me about how she's disappointed in her cat, Lord Tubbington, for needing to go back to rehab for his Vicodin addiction.

That cat freaks me out sometimes.

Anyway, I stop my thinking about my best friend's thighs wrapped around my shoulders as I tongue her three ways to Sunday and listen to Britt talk as she releases me from her hold.

We link our pinkies together as we head to the first class of the day.

As we step past the threshold of the doorway and back towards our seats in the far back corner, I spot the Lollipop Guild's president sitting at the front of the class with this obnoxiously large smile on her face as Britt waves to her on our way past her.

Rachel Fucking Berry.

* * *

><p>Well, actually, her name is Rachel Barbara Berry.<p>

I'd list all of the things that irritate me about the Leprechaun but, lately, both B and Q have been on my ass about being nicer to her.

What I CAN say is... though she tends to talk like a hyperactive squirrel that swallowed a dictionary and dresses like an extra from a dark Japanese hentai, she's really not that bad outside of school.

Don't ask me to admit that in public because I will deny it and choke you with your own shoe laces.

For serious.

Anyway... where was I?

Oh!

And those short skirts of hers?

Considering she has the longest legs I've ever seen on a Hobbit... it's not that bad.

I'm not a big fan of her long-winded speeches but watching that big mouth makes me think about putting it to better use.

Like maybe screaming my name while I rock her world and seeing with kind of cunning skills she has with her face between my thighs.

I wonder if she's submissive in the bedroom since she's so insufferable at school...

Would she let me tie her to my bed with silk scarves and drape those long, long legs over my shoulders while I gave her something to ramble about? I wonder what she tastes like. Maybe like a succulent peaches and cream... Wanky.

If she's anything like Britt or Quinn...

Enough!

You're in class and you're SERIOUSLY fantasizing about the Dwarf?

I shake myself from my thoughts as my ears pick up the sound of Berry, once again, going off at the mouth about the research she did on some dumb ass thing... blah blah blah.

I look over at Britt and I'm about to make a comment about how insane Berry is then it hits me...

Quinn, Britt, AND Berry...

Together...

I don't think my eyebrows could go any farther up in to my hairline on that one.

I turn my head towards the window and go off into my own world once again.

Maybe I should talk to them about having a Girls' Night slumber party at mine the next time my parents go out of town.

The things I could do with the right amount of alcohol and Truth or Dare.

A smirk appears on my face as I contemplate the possibilities of future shenanigans.

It's gonna be a good day.


End file.
